Too Bad
by Shima Ame
Summary: Too Bad by Nickleback: The song for family affairs. :: Mia's reflections on Alex and her daydreams of how it should have been.


_Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the feild   
__Mother's hands are serving meals in a cafe on main street   
With mouths to feed...just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs   
And all I hear about...is how it's so bad_

_--_

Humble beginings, they were. We were but healers of Imil- a family among many of the mercury clan. Life was good.

And then THEY came. They wiped out our clan- all but us two. Two siblings- the last of our clan.

_It's too bad, it's stupid   
too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad   
we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, Let's talk_

What were we supposed to do? We were the only two left and striving to keep our clan alive. They can't blame me for trying to save sacred blood. They say it's wrong, I say it's mercy.

A childhood love gone insane, yes. Children are so simple minded and don't see the harm in things. I still don't see it. Yes, I feel guilty, but the good out does the bad in my views.

Some see it as dirty, but it's a sacred doing. The keeping of the blood.

Even if it is with my brother

--.

_You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried   
you call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive   
But you weren't there right when I needed you the most   
And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad_

_--_

Buried well over six feet under.

Some times I visit your grave- I used to do it everyday, but since the wedding that you didn't attend, my time's been restriced. You still visit me in my dreams. That is you, isn't it? From six feet under you must have plenty of time to mess with my mind.

--

_It's too bad, it's stupid   
It's too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad   
we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, let's talk_

_--_

Mess with my mind.

We'd walk through feilds.

A feild of grain and we're laughing.

You reach for my hand as we smile at each other.

There's nothing else,no power-hunger, no restrictions, just us.

Things are as they should be.

--

_It's too bad, it's stupid   
It's too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad   
__we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, let's talk_

_--_

We're a normal couple, walking down the streets of Imil with good wishes too and from everyone.

No 'mystical' balence to protect. There's no problem with our love.

Not a problem at all.

You're smiling, like you always have been.

We'd like to think that you always have and always do smile for eveyone.

You're not cold or mysterious.

You smile for everyone.

--

_Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart   
Guess it turned out in the end, just look where we are   
We made it out... ...we still got clothes on our backs   
And now I scream about it... ...and how it's so bad,   
it's so bad, it's so bad_

_--_

Just then there's a glitch in my perfect mind set. The blood and gore of that day. Limbs and flesh strung across the lighthouse stairs. That day... it all went wrong.

it all went wrong.

The day you went crazy.

But I'll shake my head as you look at me with confusion and worry and I'm back in the world of perfection. We can make it if we just stay together...

--

_It's too bad, it's stupid   
It's too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad   
we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, let's talk_

_--_

Stay together... I'm back at your grave. The place you lay six feet under. The hands in front of me hold flowers for you.

Why is there blood on them?

Why did you ever get this fate? You did nothing wrong. we did nothing wrong at all. We were protecting our tribe, what kind of punishment is this for the payment of our services?

Why did we get pulled apart?! I don't understand... I want to go back, I want to see you again. I want to know what happened.   
What happened to your promise of normality again?

I want to see you again...

--

_It's too bad, it's stupid   
It's too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad   
we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, let's talk   
Long time, let's walk, let's talk_

_--_

In the midst of wishing for you, you appear at my door step.


End file.
